


Met Gala 2016: Style, Soldiers, and Celebrity in the Age of Technology

by Spacedog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Met Gala 2016, News Media, Other, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/pseuds/Spacedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Met Gala 2016 coverage from Revielle, the Daily Bugle's arts, entertainment, and culture imprint. See Captain Steve Rogers, Sergeant James Barnes, Sam Wilson, and more as they arrive on the red carpet.</i>
  <br/>
</p><p>outside excerpts of life in the public eye on one of the most gilded nights of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Modern Man: Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes Stun at Their First Met Gala

**Author's Note:**

> from a conversation with [emily](http://softbrobucky.tumblr.com/) while following this year's met gala. 
> 
> can be read as gen/non-shippy, if you want to read it as such.

**The Modern Man: Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes Stun at Their First Met Gala**

By CINDY MOON - Monday, May 2 at 8:00 PM ET 

> [HEADER IMAGE: STEVE ROGERS and BUCKY BARNES, standing side-by-side, smiling photogenically at the camera. ROGERS has his hair combed and gelled neatly, and BARNES has his long hair pulled into a little bun at the base of his skull. The photo is wider than it is tall, a cropped version of a larger image, and ends just below both men's shoulders. BARNES is wearing a black bowtie. Photo credit: The Daily Bugle]

After lying low for a few months (save for showing up at their local Starbucks—even war heroes need their coffee, after all), historic heartthrobs and everyone's seventh-grade history crushes, Captain America and Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes have made their first springtime appearance at this year's Met Gala.

It's fitting that the pair were in attendance: not only is Captain Rogers known for his love of modern art, but this year's theme—Fashion in an Age of Technology—seemed to hit a personal chord for both Barnes and Rogers.

"Celebrating technology—celebrating art and technology, how they work together—that's something real valuable, and something I've always been real interested in," Rogers commented, "I feel real lucky—real privileged—to have been invited."

Barnes added, "Plus, we're kind of living technological marvels in and of ourselves. It's almost like they were betting that we would go."

And that was no more visible in their looks for the night. Rogers wore a simple silver Kris Anka suit and black tie, but added some cutting-edge tech (swiped in the wreckage of the S.H.I.E.L.D. collapse, maybe?) to really bring his look to life with a red light-shield hovering on his back. The pop of red against the monochrome gray and black added just the right touch of futurisism to the classic Cap look. Mum was the word on the carpet about the odds and ends about how it worked, but Rogers assured us that we wouldn’t be saying goodbye to the classic vibranium shield any time soon.

> [IMAGE: A solo photo of ROGERS on the red carpet, showing off his suit. He smiles at the camera, stunning in true Captain America fashion. Photo credit: The Daily Bugle]

As for the elusive Sergeant Barnes, his slim black Kevin Wada suit was an edgy take on a classic look, with one sleeve designed to show off his cybernetic arm. The shattered-glass design of the suit's left sleeve fully showcased his prosthetic—which brings us to the most interesting find of the night: Though Rogers didn't bring the classic red, white, and blue vibranium shield with him to the Gala, it wasn't completely absent. Sergeant Barnes was more than willing to represent in Rogers' place, with the Captain America shield painted on his arm, in place of the red star that was previously adorning his arm.

> [IMAGE: A solo of BARNES on the red carpet, angled slightly to show off his left sleeve. He looks at the camera and doesn't smile so much as he _smoulders_. Photo credit: The Daily Bugle]

Barnes politely declined when asked for comment, but considering recent post-battle candids, we have some theories.

_Cindy Moon is a staff writer for Revielle, Daily Bugle's arts, entertainment, and culture imprint._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to include an interview with sam in this one, but i felt that it deserved its own section. i'll be writing that in time. hopefully before next year's met gala.
> 
> can be read as the spiritual successor/companion to the [christmas gala fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5620300)


	2. Past and Futurism Collide in Wilson's Met Gala Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with Sam Wilson, the Falcon, on the Met Gala 2016 Red Carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to get out, jeez. at least it's out before met gala 2017.

**Past and Futurism Collide in Wilson’s Met Gala Outfit**  

By CINDY MOON – Monday, May 2 at 9:12PM ET. 

> [HEADER IMAGE: SAM WILSON, smiling warmly at the camera. It's a headshot ending right at his shoulders, another cropped version of a larger image. His tie is black, and done impeccably in a neat half-Windsor style. Photo credit: The Daily Bugle]

We caught up with Sam Wilson—the Falcon, as he’s known by his call sign—on the Met Gala 2016 Red Carpet, shortly after our interview with his supersoldier colleagues. Wilson's look was arguably more casual than either Rogers or Barnes, but definitively not a bit less fashionable. 

Dressed in a sleek black leather jacket with over matching black pants and a perfectly-pressed shirt, Wilson's outfit for the night couldn't easily be placed into either the plain formalwear or high-concept look camps, effectively settling himself into a category all his own. 

> [IMAGE: An image of WILSON on the red carpet, the full version of the header photo. His left hand—the hand closest to the viewer—rests in his pocket. The casual pose, combined with the outfit, exudes and air of effortless cool without losing any of the appropriate formalness demanded by the event. Photo credit: The Daily Bugle]

The simplicity of Wilson's Met Gala look—all black, save for his steel-gray shirt, the subtle trim of his jacket, and a few pops of color here and there for some official-looking Air Force patches—betrays the sheer amount of thought put into it. A former member of the US Air Force's pararescue division, Wilson explained to _Revielle_ the inspiration behind his outfit:  

"Growing up, I always was told, you know, 'The future is possible because of the past.' And I believe that. So when Asrar approached me looking to design a suit, I told him that. The Tuskegee Airmen were a huge influence in my life. I wanted a suit that would reflect them, and really celebrate the impact their legacy had—and has—on the future.” 

It’s undeniable that as the Falcon, Wilson doesn’t just honor that legacy, but is the inheritor of that legacy. Though he’s only reluctantly accepted his newfound celebrity status (he still has his day job, after all!), Wilson’s presence on the superhero-celebrity scene has been an inspiration to countless kids of color. 

When asked about this, Wilson seemed bashful, but proud nonetheless.  

"That's a real honor to be considered part of that legacy, that history. I'm glad I can represent them out here tonight." 

We are, too. 

 _Cindy Moon is a staff writer for_ _Revielle_ _, the Daily Bugle's arts, entertainment, and culture_ _imprint._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the designer of sam's suit in this is mahmud asrar, who did the iconic [hip-hop variant for captain america: sam wilson #1](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/56550/captain_america_sam_wilson_2015_1_asrar_hip-8203hop_variant/asrar_hip-8203hop_variant). originally, i was going to have his designer be [ron wimberly](http://ronaldwimberly.com/), since his redesigns are some of my favorite in the industry, but he's never drawn sam before and he's not exactly working for marvel anymore.
> 
> i'm wanting to write a bit about t'challa, but i can't exactly figure out _what_ , exactly, i would write about him, or if he would even consider attending the met gala, so for now this is it. i really enjoy writing these media fics, though, as much trouble as i have finding voice, so this might not be the last from revielle. we'll see. in the meantime, thanks for all the comments and support!!


End file.
